1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspension control system, and a method of controlling a suspension device.
2. Description of Related Art
As a known suspension control system installed on a vehicle, a hydraulic damper is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-141415 (JP 10-141415 A). In the hydraulic damper, a piston that is in sliding contact with an inner circumferential surface of a cylinder is mounted on one end of a piston rod, and the other end of the piston rod is guided to extend to the outside, via a rod guide and an oil seal provided on the cylinder side. Also, in the hydraulic damper, a bushing is provided in a space between the rod guide and the oil seal, such that a certain friction arises between the bushing and the piston rod when the piston velocity is a very low velocity.
The hydraulic damper of the vehicle as described in JP 10-141415 A is constructed as described above in order to suppress minute vibration that occurs after large vibration occurs during running of the vehicle on a bad road; nonetheless, there is still room for further improvement in terms of suppression of vibration, for example.